Aspects of the present disclosure relate generally to wireless communications systems, and more particularly, to techniques of spectrum sharing in beacon-assisted multi-tier wireless communications systems (e.g., the 5th Generation (5G) New Radio (NR)).
Wireless communications networks are widely deployed to provide various communication services such as telephony, video, data, messaging, broadcasts, and so on. Such networks, which are usually multiple access networks, support communications for multiple users by sharing the available network resources (e.g., time, frequency, power, and/or spectrum). Examples of such multiple access networks may support various air interface standards, and multiple-access technologies such as code division multiple access (CDMA), time division multiple access (TDMA), frequency division multiple access (FDMA), orthogonal frequency division multiple access (OFDMA), single-carrier frequency division multiple access (SC-FDMA), and time division synchronous code division multiple access (TD-SCDMA).
These multiple access technologies have been adopted in various telecommunication standards to provide a common protocol that enables different wireless devices to communicate on a municipal, national, regional, and even global level. An example telecommunication standard is Long Term Evolution (LTE) or LTE-Advanced (LTE-A). However, although newer multiple access systems, such as an LTE or an LTE-A system, deliver faster data throughput than older technologies, such increased downlink rates have triggered a greater demand for higher-bandwidth content, such as high-resolution graphics and video, for use on or with mobile devices. As such, demand for bandwidth on wireless communications systems continues to increase, however, wireless spectrum is a limited and regulated resource, especially when wireless communications systems include multiple tiers that may need to share the limited spectrum.
The 5G NR communications technology, used in a wide range of spectrum, is envisaged to expand and support diverse usage scenarios and applications with respect to current mobile network generations. In an aspect, 5G NR communications technology may include, for example: enhanced mobile broadband (eMBB) addressing human-centric use cases for access to multimedia content, services and data; ultra-reliable low-latency communications (URLLC) with strict requirements, especially in terms of latency and reliability; and massive machine type communications (mMTC), which can allow a very large number of connected devices and transmission of a relatively low volume of non-delay-sensitive information. In addition, as the demand for mobile broadband access continues to increase, there exists a need for further improvements in 5G communications technology and beyond. Preferably, these improvements may be applicable to other multi-access technologies and the telecommunication standards that employ these technologies.
Accordingly, due to the requirements for higher capacity and better resource utilization, new approaches are needed to efficiently share spectrum, to more fully utilize the limited frequency resource, and to help with further incentive for industry participation, in order to satisfy ever-increasing consumer demand and user experience in wireless communications.